Growing and Trusting: Defeating The Alpha Pack
by JacobTheKid
Summary: My first fic! Please be kind, and leave a review to help me. Thanks! So the Alpha Pack is here, and so are two wolves running from them. They agree to help Derek. But they have some "ulterior motives" along with atcually helping Derek and his pack. STEREK WILL HAPPEN YO! Also, rating will change later on.
1. Welcome To Beacon Hills

It was one of those warm sunny days in Beacon Hills, there was a slight breeze, the skies were clear, birds in the air, kids out playing with family and friends. That's when they flew past Derek in his little black Camaro. The black jeep just sped past him, windows down, sunroof open, Katy Perry's 'California Gurls' blaring out their speakers.

"What the hell!" Derek yelled from inside his Camaro. They almost ran into his car, whoever they were. Derek just put his car back into drive and drove onto the road from the shoulder of where he was sitting, just listening. He had been waiting for any signs of the alpha pack, but found himself sitting on the shoulder of the road listening to the sounds of the town, and nature.

"They're obviously not from here" Derek said gruffly. "And how fast do they have to go!?" Derek was already hitting 100mph trying to catch them.

"Hey Mike, there's a car following us. Might be an undercover cop, you might wanna slow down." Sean said from the passenger seat of his Jeep.

"Alright, but I don't think it's a cop. He's in a Camaro, and we flew past him doing 110mph and he doesn't have any lights on."

"Hmmm, alright, well we almost there right?"

"Think so." Mike said looking over and smiling at Sean.

* * *

Derek followed the Jeep all the way to it's destination. The Jeep stopped a street over from where Stiles lived.

"They've got to be from the Alpha Pack." Derek spoke to himself. Derek whipped out his phone and called Peter.

"I think I found two of the Alpha's from the Alpha pack. I followed them from the moment they came into Beacon Hills."

"Well greet them, and invite them over for dinner, why don't ya?" Peter said sarcastically over the phone.

"Peter, I don't have time for your jokes. They're moving in a house one street over from the Stilinski's."

"Hmm, I see, well don't draw attention to yourself, but you really should meet with them. They might just be new** PEOPLE** to the town and **NOT WOLVES**."

Derek just hung up the phone. He stared at the couple as they walked to their new home, before he finally made up his mind.

"Hi, I'm Derek, I see, umm, you're moving in here, need any help?"

Sean turned around quickly, he wasn't that much shorter than Mike. He stood 5'9 while Mike stood 6'3. Fair skin, a light golden bronze, with dark black flippy hair, he had the most beautiful green eyes, his build was proper for a guy his size, his upper body was proportioned correctly, not to muscular, not too small, his lower half, he seemed to have the lower half of a female. His hips were just too feminine, along with his thighs, but they complimented his body in such a nice way, it just flowed together with the rest of him. He was definitely gay.

"Hi, Derek, I'm Sean, it's nice to meet you." He reached out to shake his hand, Derek was taken aback by how beautiful his voice was. It was soft, and serene, smooth like honey, not deep, but not feminine or high pitched. Derek shook his hand gently.

"Hey, I'm Mike." Mike came from around the front of the Jeep, and behind Sean to wrap his arm around his waist, declaring that Sean was his and if Derek wanted him, he needed to back off.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, you guys need any help moving in?" Derek asked again.

"No, we're fine, thanks for offering though." Mike said, determined to get Derek off of his property.

"Well, Mike we**_ DO_ **have quite a bit of stuff to move from the garage to all parts of the house."

"Sean we can han-" Sean cut Mike off as soon as he started speaking.

"We had all of our stuff shipped here last week, it's all in the garage. You can help if you want. I would really appreciate it. Don't mind Mike, he's just trying to be _"Alpha"_ over everything." Sean said casually.

"Alpha?" Derek questioned.

"Yea, he likes to prove that he can do all things possible without outside help. Shhhe don't tell him I told you that." Sean whispered to Derek.

"Oh, I see, I'm actually the same way." Derek said a little sheepishly

"What the hell am I doing!?" Derek thought to himself. "This is insane! I will NEVER listen to Peter again."

"Well don't just stand there silly, get a move on!" Sean said to Derek walking to the garage, turning around a giving Derek a quick wink and a smile.

* * *

"So where's your pack?" Mike bluntly asked as the three were just finishing their bottles of water.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, taken a back by Michael's question.

They had been moving furniture all over that damn house, and Derek was quite sure he heard Mike correctly, and quite frankly he was tired.

"Your pack, where is it?" Mike asked, a little annoyed now.

Mike bore his eyes into Derek's face, waiting for a response, an answer. Just before he could open his mouth to speak again.

"We know you're a wolf, we can smell it on you. Don't worry, we are too. Normally we would keep it hidden, but you don't smell like them." Sean said calmly, noticing Derek's body go tense, and his face go stoic.

"How did I not notice you two before as wolves?" Derek demanded, facial expression switching to its usual broody-ness. And what did he mean by _**"them"**_?

"Mmm, we use a specific strain of wolfsbane to cover it up." Sean answered calmly again.

Mike stood by the kitchen sink observing Derek, as if he was waiting for Derek to strike an attack.

"Can I ask why?"

"We were running, from the alpha pack, they killed my entire pack, Mike and I are the only two left. We probably only survived because we're mates and wouldn't, no, couldn't let each other get hurt."

"Mates, you two are mates?" Derek looked at both of them curiously. Mike's broad shoulders, huge biceps, toned upper body, built like an Adonis, or greek god, short black hair, yellow-red skin almost orange, gorgeous is what he was, was mates with this smaller, less manly for lack of better words, wolf. Well he was gorgeous and Derek felt an attraction to him, so he could see it happening.

Mike stepped forward, "Yes we're mates and I'll do anything for him, just as he'll do anything for me." Mike said grabbing Sean from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, covering Sean's hands with his own. "Got a problem?"

"No, but the alpha pack is here, and after me and my pack. We think they have two of my pack already. I'm the alpha, but you obviously know that. Would you be willing to help me, you've seen the alpha pack and what they can do. You survived them."

"You asking for our help?" Sean beamed. Obviously remembering their little conversation earlier.

"We'll help, no questions asked. They killed our pack, our family, friends; we'll never get them back. So we'll gladly take them down with you."

Well this was nothing Derek expected, nothing at all. He didn't even know he had it in him to act "normal" and get these two wolves to help him so easily. They still needed to win his trust. He was going to let them in so easily either. But he needed them, and they were technically omegas since they had no pack, right? He needed to talk to Peter about that. In the meantime though he needed to figure out; Who are these two wolves really, and why is the alpha pack still after them?


	2. Things are gonna change

The entire drive home Derek replayed the events that happened that day. He'd let his guard down, and was now trying to figure out why. Maybe it was because they were new to town, maybe he genuinely wanted to help them move in. Derek couldn't figure it out, and it was bugging him to no end. He never let his walls down, for anyone; not Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, or even Stiles. Derek was too tired to fight with himself over this any longer and pulled his sleek black Camaro to the familiar shaded parking area, and got out and headed towards the subwarehouse thing he called a home.

"Ya know nephew, I wasn't serious when I suggested that you actually meet them, you are aware of that, correct?" Peter said ever so smugly.

Derek honestly didn't have time for Peter and his games, or jokes. He simply walked right passed him not even sparing him a glance, walked straight to the train car with his bed in it. He flopped down on the ratty mattress, kicked off his shoes and just laid there. He remembered Sean and Mike did move in just one street over from the Stilinski's home. The alpha was after Sean and Mike, and his own pack. Without really thinking he pulled his phone out and sent out a quick text.

* * *

**_Derek to Stiles _5:58pm 10/03/11**

**Be careful**

* * *

That's all the entire message said.

"Be careful"? Stiles read aloud probably more times than he should've, but he needed to make sure he read that correctly and that all those late nights he spent researching weren't getting to him.

"Is this a joke?" Stiles scoffed, Stiles had self preservation, thank you very much! He was still mad about the whole being kidnapped and beaten by Gerard thing. No one came, no knew (except Boyd and Erica and they **couldn't **help), and so he felt totally, utterly helpless. So yea, he was still pissed, but _**becareful**_!?

"I'm always careful! I only do the necessary things that may or may not be "careful", but it's all in good terms! I AM CAREFUL DEREK SOURWOLF HALE!" Stiles exclaimed

all too loudly. Thank god, he was home alone.

* * *

**_Stiles to Sourwolf _6:01pm 10/03/11**

**Any reason why I need to "be careful" :/ **

* * *

**_Derek to Stiles _6:02pm 10/03/11**

**Pack meeting tomorrow, will explain. **

* * *

Stiles, stiles tried to wait, but see he has ADD and he can only do so much before one thing consumes him whole. He tried youtube, and LuanLegacy can only do so much for him, so there was tumblr, and you can only tumbl so much before you stubble onto porn. So yea, after some _Stiles Time_ he was about ready to go to Derek's warehouse of a home. Just as he was grabbing his keys, he turned around to grab a jacket, which he honestly forgot in the haste of trying to get to Derek.

"WHAT THE HELL! DEREK YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I COULD'VE HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Stiles literally yelled at the top of his lungs. Who told Derek it was okay to lurk in the shadows of young teenage boy's rooms?!

After about two minutes of Stiles trying to get his heart rate under control, Stiles was able to speak.

"Why are you here? No, wait, how long have you been here?"

"About a minute or two." Derek said from his corner.

"Why are you still in the corner?" Stiles said, eyeing Derek curiously.

Derek, just glared at Stiles, then stalked, yes he frikkin _**stalks**_ towards Stiles, then decides sitting on Stiles' bed would be better than standing in the teens personal bubble for the next five minutes.

"Uh, okaaay, Well why are you here?"

"Two new wolves, moved into Beacon Hills earlier today."

"Okay? Where? And are you going to kick them out of your territory or something?"

"One street over, from here."

Stiles just stares at Derek, mouth agape.

"They're here to help. They aren't going to hurt you. Or at least I hope so."

"You hope so? You can't even guarantee me safety in my neighborhood." Stiles says, throwing his head back in frustration.

Derek just glared at Stiles, jaw clenched. Stiles was part of his pack, and the human, he should've known that he was bound to get a visit from his alpha telling him to be safe. Derek was only checking on the boy. Derek hadn't really checked on Stiles since the whole kill Gerard, Jackson is a werewolf finally thing.

"When do we meet them?" Stiles said.

Derek just stared at Stiles. He was surprised those words would even come out of his mouth, but then again it was Stiles, so the question was bound to rise.

"I'll schedule it for the next pack meeting." And with that, Derek leapt out of the boy's window.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload! Will work on getting them up faster. Leave a review so you can guide me with my writing. I know its rough and a I need work, so please review for me! Thanx! n_n


	3. It's a Jeep Thing

_**Enjoy this chapter! I spent a really long time getting the dialogue right, i even changed up a whole scene today. i really hope you guys like this! I worked really hard! Sorry about getting it up late! So yea...read and enjoy! Leave a review too! I hope Derek isn't too OOC! D:**_

* * *

"Derek, I thought the pack meeting was today?" Stiles said, confused as to why he was the only member of the pack at Derek's place. I mean seriously.

"I didn't get around to sending a text about rescheduling the meeting." Derek said, all too focused on the ground he continually stared at.

"Wait, why am I the only one here?" Stiles said, looking around the warehouse. Not even Isaac was there, or even creepy Uncle Peter.

Derek just continued to stare at the ground in front of him in silence. Seriously, brooding was not called for right now.

"Well?" Stiles said, clearly getting annoyed by Derek's silence. His foot was even tapping and he had his arms crossed like one of those housewives that suspected her husband was cheating and was waiting for him to come clean to her.

Derek just looked up and through clenched teeth spoke, "When are you leaving?" Eyes rimmed alpha red.

"Not until I meet the new wolves. They live one street over from me. I should be first to meet them anyway." Stiles said, ignoring Derek's expression of pure annoyance, and slight hatred. He knew no matter how much he pissed off the alpha, he wouldn't hurt him. Maybe a little wall shoving, but nothing serious.

"I was actually on my way to go meet them." Derek said, glaring in Stile's general direction.

"Doesn't look like it." Stiles said, staring Derek down.

"Are you leaving or not?!" Derek practically roared at Stiles.

That sure got Stiles' heart racing, Stiles being Stiles flinched a little but stood his ground. "Not until I meet them." Stiles said once more, this time glaring at Derek.

"Fine." Derek simply said.

"Mine or yours?" Stiles said, eyeing Derek's keys from where they sat on the crappy little corner table next to the ratty couch Derek was sitting on, twirling his own keys in his hand.

Derek spoke through clenched teeth, "Mine."

"Good, I'll drive." And like a cat, Stiles was quickly grabbing Derek's keys and doing a trademark Stiles Victory Dance, with a little fist pumping.

* * *

Honestly Derek was still trying to figure out what compelled him to allow Stiles drive his Camaro. Sure Scott drove it once, but it was out of pure necessity, there was a life and death situation. I mean Kate Argent and her brother were trying to _**kill**_ him, so yea that was rightly justified. This was no life or death situation, so why was Stiles behind the wheel of his Camaro again?

"This the place?" Stiles spoke, pointing at an already quite homely looking two story house, with a black Jeep out front.

"Yea, park near the driveway." Derek spoke calmly.

"Sure is a lot of space for two wolves. Sure they don't have anymore pack members coming?" Stiles spoke curiously, looking at Derek.

"There pack was killed. It's only them." Derek said, looking right back at Stiles, then adverting his attention back to the house. Derek agreed to himself, that a two story home for two wolves was quite a lot of space.

"Holy crap, that's a nice Jeep." Stiles said, breaking the silence between the two boys. Climbing out of the Camaro, Stiles walked over to the Jeep. Derek wasn't going to just sit in the Camaro and watch the boy inspect someone else's property. Especially not another wolf's, he could get hurt.

"Stiles what are you doing! Get over here!" Derek yelled quietly, if that's even possible.

"Derek! Look at this Jeep! It's a 5.9 Limited Grand Cherokee!" Stiles exclaimed all too happy, giddy like a school girl.

"So what!" Derek quietly yelled again, determined to get Stiles to the front door.

"They only made like five thousand! Derek this thing is mint!"

"STILES!"

"DEREK!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

"YOU GET OVER HERE!"

"I AM YOUR ALPHA! GET TO THIS FRONT DOOR NOW!"

"SO! AND BLOW THE WEREWOLF THING WHILE YOU'RE AT WHY DON'T CHA!"

Derek, could not believe he was arguing with a sixteen year old boy, over a Jeep. He pinched the bridge of his nose, who cared about how "mint" it was, or how "limited"! He needed that boy to focus on the task at hand; meet the two new wolves to town. And meeting there Jeep was not apart of their task.

"Need any help?" Sean said as he opened the door, smiling at Derek.

Turning around quickly, a little wide eyed at being caught off guard, Derek answered "No, he's just. . .Eccentric, he can be a handful, but I've got this."

"Sure you do." Sean said, flipping his hair to the right, and walking past Derek as if he didn't exist and straight to Stiles.

"I see you've met Maddie." Sean said, from behind Stiles.

Stiles, turned around casually, "Yea, nice Jeep." Stiles said grinning.

"Well come inside, Derek must have something important to talk about." Sean casually said, walking to his front door.

* * *

"You're from his pack." Sean said, already headed towards his home.

"Uhhh, well I only do the research but Derek claims me as pack, so I guess so." Stiles said unsure of himself.

"You smell like pack. It wasn't a question. " Sean's eyes gleamed mean at Stiles. Pack was something to be taken seriously, it wasn't just a group of wolves. It was a family, and Sean had lost all of his pack.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat, he didn't intend for his answer to offend Sean. Those green eyes said it all though. The way they cut at Stiles when he glared at him. How they glowed green when he spoke, clearly mad and disgusted with Stiles' answer.

"Mike!" Sean yelled to the general direction of the stairs, then turning and smiling at Derek and Stiles, "Company!"

Sean showed them to the living room, "Can I get you guys anything to snack on, drink?" Sean said looking between the two of them.

"No, but thank you." Derek said looking at Sean.

"You got poptarts?" Stiles said with a wide grin.

"And with that, you have automatically won my heart." Sean said lightly, walking over to the kitchen.

"Don't EVER think you don't have a place in this pack." Derek spoke to stiles through clenched teeth, glaring in Stiles' general direction.

Stiles only looked up at Derek, completely understanding why, Derek said what he did. His short but meaningful encounter with Sean over pack, didn't go unnoticed by Derek. Stiles only nodded, not wanting anymore of having to talk about that come up again.

"Here you go." Sean said, handing Stiles a strawberry flavored poptart.

"Awesome!" Stiles said, stuffing his face with poptart. That earned a giggle from Sean, and was that a smile coming from Derek? Had to be the awesomeness of the poptarts getting Stiles.

* * *

"So, what brings you this way?" Sean said, smiling once more at Derek.

"We need to schedule a meeting with my pack so they can meet you, since you are going to live in Beacon Hills, and will eventual help us with the Alpha Pack." Derek spoke seriously.

"Alpha pack?" Stiles spoke with a full mouth.

"Finish you're poptart hun, it's rude to speak with a full mouth." Sean said smiling over at Stiles, then quickly switching back to his serious mode.

"Well, when would be a good time for your pack to gather together?" Sean spoke

"I can get them together by tomorrow for a meeting." Derek spoke.

"We can be ready by tomorrow also." A deeper voice said, coming from above them. Mike was descending down the stairs. Only wearing red basketball shorts, freshly out the shower, hair still wet, and upper body dripping in little water droplets, and a towel thrown over his shoulders.

"Perfect, so tomorrow, around 6 p.m. at my house." Stiles chimed in, desperate to not be forgotten about, earning a glare from Derek in the process.

Sean and Mike only lightly smiled between the two of them. Did they see something the other two boys didn't?

"That's fine with me." Sean said.

"Same here." Mike said.

"Well that about settles it then. 6 p.m. my house, which is behind yours by the way, pack meeting. I'll tell Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia. Derek you can tell Peter, and Isaac." And with that, Stiles stood up, proud of himself.

"Well, looks like there's a beta calling the shots here." Mike said chuckling at Stiles.

Derek not wanting to challenge a wolf he knew nothing about, only that he was mated, which made him as strong as an alpha when angered, simply chuckled also. As the group exchanged phone numbers, and said there goodbyes, Sean turned to Mike, "They have a thing."

"A what?" Mike spoke confusedly

"A thing! You know, they like each other!" Sean said, annoyed at his mate for being oblivious.

"No they don't! Didn't you feel the dislike of Stiles radiate from Derek whenever Stiles spoke?"

"That's because he likes him. He probably doesn't know how to express it." Sean simply said turning away from his mate.

"And how do you know?" Mike said, actually curious as to what his mate had to say.

"You didn't see them in the front yard today. It was absolutely adorable!" Sean said clapping his hand together and turning to stare into Mike's eyes.

"Uh un, NO! I know what that looks means!" Mike exclaimed, staring back into his mate's eyes.

"I HAVE TO!" Sean practically yelled.

"You will NOT play cupid!" Mike yelled back, smiling amused with his mate.

"Too late! Can't stop me once I've started thinking up ideas! And I DON'T wanna hear what you have to say!" Sean exclaimed, pulling his hands over his hears and running upstairs.

"We still have to defeat the alpha pack!" Mike spoke, knowing his mate heard him.

* * *

_**I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! I spent a lot of time on this chapter so, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or have any problems with this chapter, just leave a review! I'm really working on getting the chapters up quicker, but school and work, just ugh! XP so yea.. thanks for reading though! **_


	4. Signs

_**Alright guys, i know it took me forever and a day to upload this chapter, but it's worth it. There's some Sterek in here as well (WOOT WOOT!) I plan on making the chapters a little longer...if i get inspired enough lol. Anways, read, enjoy, and review! Thanks :)**_

* * *

As Stiles and Derek were leaving Mike and Sean's home, Stiles could only think about Mike calling him a beta. Was he really a beta? Did humans even _**have**_ ranks? If that was the case, then Stiles should be like alpha human or something. After all, he _**was**_ the only human of the pack. That also brought up another issue. Stiles _**was**_ human, making him the weakest of the pack by default. Peter offered him the bite, and deep down he wanted it. He wanted the raw power, and strength that came with being a wolf. He just couldn't handle the consequences of becoming one. He was already lying enough to his dad, the added aggressiveness of being a wolf wouldn't help. And so, Stiles climbed into the passenger side of Derek's Camaro.

"Am I really a beta?"

Derek glared at Stiles, clearly not wanting to talk, but doing so anyway, "Yea, one who plans things without permission from his alpha."

"So I AM a beta!" Stiles look about as happy as a five year old in a candy store. Derek only rolled his eyes, turned the key in the ignition, bringing the Camaro's engine to life.

* * *

"What all do you know about these wolves?" Stiles questioned, twitching an eyebrow up at Derek.

"Not much, met them two days ago. That's what the pack meeting is for." Derek said, focused on the road in front of them.

"What about the alpha pack?"

Derek just stared forward, determined to not look away from the road. The air between Stiles and Derek filled with silence, the only sound coming from the Camaro's engine, a low steady purr.

Derek took a deep breath, then spoke low and quiet, no anger in his voice, but frustration instead. "They could be here for any number of reasons. The Kanima, Peter dying then coming back, me being the new alpha, or** -**" There was a break of silence. Derek knew next to nothing about why the alpha pack was here, and he was confiding that information to Stiles. "Beacon Hills, hasn't exactly been the quiet little town it's suppose to be." Derek spoke again, flustered at the havoc that he and his pack has caused on this town.

Stiles looked up at Derek. He could feel what Derek was feeling. It came through his voice clearly. Stiles knew they weren't friends, but they were pack, and pack meant family. Derek had none left. Stiles touched Derek's free hand, and spoke softly, "Hey, listen, whatever they want, or are here for. We've got your back, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, and me. We're all here for you, because we're pack. And like Sean said, pack is family. We're your family Derek, and families stick together.

Derek only looked at Stiles, his face blank, but his eyes spoke volumes. No one had ever told Derek that he still had a family. It touched Derek, how compassionate Stiles was about being pack. Derek needed to hear that, needed to feel some type of love from someone, the simple reassuring touch Stiles gave let Derek know he wasn't alone in this. He had listened to the boy's heart the entire time. It stayed strong and steady, not skipping a single beat.

Stiles continued to look at Derek, he hadn't even realized he was touching Derek's hand. It wasn't until the car behind them blew their horn. They had been sitting at a green light for a little too long. Stiles let go of Derek's hand, and the Camaro sped forward.

* * *

Stiles crawled out of the Camaro, "So tomorrow 6pm, my place." Stiles said, as he walked towards his pale blue Jeep.

Derek grunted in approval, walking into the warehouse.

"Rumor has it someone, has a date tomorrow night." Peter slyly said, winking at Derek.

Derek glared at Peter, "Pack meeting tomorrow at Stiles' place, 6pm." Is all Derek said as he walked into the train car with his bed. He knew Peter would come, so he didn't speak more than he needed to.

* * *

Stiles made it home safely, as usual. Sheriff Stilinski wasn't home, he had taken the night shift for the next two weeks. Which was perfect for Stiles, how else was he gonna hold a pack meeting at his house? Stiles leisurely walked up the stairs to his bedroom. There was so much on his mind. A new threat was in town, for the first time Stiles felt how Derek feels about being a pack leader, Erica and Boyd were still missing, two new wolves just showed up and conveniently moved in one street over, and there was a pack meeting at his house tomorrow night. So quite frankly, Stiles was mentally beat. He just wanted to rest for all eternity. But the universe doesn't work that way. Stiles heard a tap at his window, like a rock being thrown, followed by a big, deep, threatening, low growl. It shook Stiles' very core, his heart was racing, he was frozen in place. He knew he had to look out the window, a wolf or wolves had left a message for him.

"Holy shit.." was all he could get out in a quiet whisper. Stiles saw the same symbol that had been on the Hale mansion's front door, burned into his backyard's grass. Stiles immediately snapped a picture and sent it to Derek.

As quickly as the message sent, Stiles was lining his room with mountain ash that he had received from Deaton. He only lined his bedroom and window sill. There was no telling how much time he had, or if they were even in his house. Once he finished lining his room, he quietly waited for Derek. He sat in the same position on his bed, face stricken with fear, for what seemed like an eternity. Soon there was a familiar figure at his window. Stiles knew this would be the first time Derek would stay the night, and for some reason he knew it wasn't the last.

* * *

_**So yea...hoped you guys liked that. I know this was a much more...hmmm emotional chapter than the previous three, but it's in all good nature. You guys see the Sterek lol. Umm yea...just leave a review ya know...so ummm yea**_


	5. Pack Meeting

_**So im REALLY sorry about updating so late. I didn't have internet for a LONG time. But now i have it! YAY! So while i didn't have internet, i worked on this chapter alot. Pack meeting for the win! Hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

Stiles woke up to a steady snore coming from beneath him. Derek was on the floor on a makeshift bed, curled up in the fetal position. Stiles stared a little too long at Derek. He looked so peaceful, and adorable, Stiles just couldn't look away. He reached for his phone that was on the nightstand next to his bed. It read 5:35 am. Stiles hardly slept last night; the Alpha Pack struck fear in him. Derek showed up, not very many words were exchanged, but they both knew why the Alpha Pack came after Stiles. He was human, making him the most vulnerable, and the easiest target. They got Erica and Boyd by luck and chance. Placing his phone back down, Stiles threw his head back into his pillows, school started at 8:30am; he could be a little late to first period.

* * *

"Dude! You missed ALL of first period!" Scott exclaimed to Stiles as they walked to third period together. "You look like crap too, everything okay?"

"Yea just didn't sleep well last night." Stiles lazily replied. Stiles was beat and it vividly showed.

"Why do you smell like Derek?" Scott asked, turning his nose up a bit.

"I do? Well we are in his pack, and unlike you, I actually spend quality time with my alpha." Stiles replied getting a little sarcastic and snarky at the end.

"He is not my alpha." Scott breathed, eyes glowing amber, with a growl coming through his chest.

"As much as you hate it Scott, he IS your alpha. There's a pack meeting at my house tonight at six. Be there." With that, Stiles just walked away. He didn't have time for Scott and his 'I don't have an Alpha' BS. Scott was a wolf and he better accept that fact real quick.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to blur by. Stiles spoke with Lydia and Jackson, who both agreed to show up to the pack meeting. Stiles even got Isaac away from Scott, and told him about the meeting. Not that he had to but just to make sure, he told him about it. Stiles thought about including Allison, but she probably wanted nothing to do with the supernatural for a while, if ever. So Stiles left Allison alone, even if it didn't feel right to him. He hoped she would come around soon.

The final bell rang, and Stiles leisurely walked to his Jeep, soon accompanied by Scott and Isaac.

"Mind if we get a ride?" Isaac asked, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, and head ducked.

"Nah, its cool. Hop in."

"Thanks Stiles." Scott pulled an arm around his best friend's shoulders, "You're still my best friend."

"You're only saying that because I have a car." Stiles called out to Scott, as he ran toward the Jeep.

* * *

The house was quiet; Sheriff Stilinski was getting ready to take his shift. It was 4:00pm and he left at 5:45pm, which meant the pack would be showing up a little afterwards.

"So, we should like do our homework or study." Stiles said, looking up at Scott and Isaac who were sprawled across the couch and love seat.

"What?! No way! I hate school!" Scott said, brushing off Stiles' suggestion completely.

"And that's why you're failing." Isaac and Stiles said in unison.

Scott just looked at Isaac and Stiles in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his friends would say something like that. He thought about it and it actually made sense. He didn't study or do homework so failing school was bound to happen.

"Fine." Grumbled Scott, as he reached into his backpack, reluctantly pulling out his homework.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sheriff Stilinski was gone, and the pack began to show up. First was Jackson and Lydia, then Peter, and Derek who for some reason came from upstairs.

"How long have you been up there?!" Stiles called out to Derek

"I just got here."

"Can't use the front door?" Stiles question. Derek ignored him. Scanning the room instead, making sure all of his pack was there. He had hoped for some reason that he would see two familiar faces that he was missing so very badly.

"So what's this about?" Jackson called out, irritation clear in his voice.

The pack was all piled into the living room, Scott and Isaac in their same positions, on the couch and loveseat. Jackson and Lydia on the floor at the base of the couch, Stiles at the base of the loveseat, and creepy uncle Peter in the recliner near the TV. Derek stood near the staircase and glared at Jackson. Not even five minutes into a pack meeting and Jackson was already whining.

"Two new wolves have moved into Beacon Hills, and live one street over from Stiles."

"Then why aren't they here?" Jackson interrupted. Before Derek could even think about replying, there were three distinct knocks at the front door. Derek walked over and opened the door.

"Hi, Sorry we're late." Sean said as he stepped into the house, scanning the living room. Mike closely behind him. "Ugh, where are my manners. Hello everyone, I'm Sean."

"And I'm Michael, but call me Mike."

"We're the new wolves. We've already met your alpha and one beta." Sean said as he smiled over at Stiles. Sean wouldn't admit it, but he grew quite fond over Stiles since their first meeting. Stiles fawned over his Jeep, loved strawberry poptarts, and had the care free and silly spirit Sean once had and still wanted to carry ever so badly. Since his pack had been killed, he had never been the same, but tried to act as if almost nothing changed.

The entire pack looked up at the two new wolves. Inspecting them, looking for any sign of a threat. Peter could smell the strain of wolfsbane they used to mask their scent, Lydia only noticed the clothes they were wearing, Scott noticing how big Mike was in comparison to Sean. Isaac, looking over them, not wanting them to replace Erica, and Boyd. Jackson scoffed and couldn't hold his tongue, oh how he would learn to work on his brain to mouth filter.

"So, I came here. For this?" Jackson spoke out, pissed that his time was being wasted.

The entire pack turned to look at Jackson, Sean wolfed out, while their attention was diverted by Jackson's general rudeness.

Sean's soft facial skin was soon covered with hairy sideburns, his eyes flickered from green to amber, before holding a solid amber, his brows buried into a deep scowl, claws extending, canines extended, and growled making sure to strike fear into his target. Sean wasn't planning on attacking this beta, that was never his intention, but something clicked in him and he knew he needed to kick this beta's ass.

Mike stepped in front of Sean just before he leapt forward to attack the poor beta that wouldn't have a chance. Even with his pack just mere feet away. Derek, didn't even bother to wolf out. He kinda wanted to let Jackson get his ass handed to him, but he knew these two new wolves wouldn't attack. Isaac, Scott and Lydia, were all in fear, Scott and Isaac even wolfed out, ready to protect their pack sibling.

"I do apologize for my mate's manners. The pack that we came from, had great respect towrds their Alphas and would never speak out of turn like that. It's disrespectful, and we would never do such a thing. Especially not a pack meeting with two wolves we knew nothing about." Mike looked at each pack member as he spoke, "It's rude to disrespect you Alpha in such a manner. He made you this way, I can smell it on you. None of you, except creepy guy over there, are born wolves. Please show some respect next time." Mike finished, looking at Jackson making sure he understood the message.

* * *

Derek had led Sean outside to the backyard to cool down. "Disrespect for one's Alpha does not sit well with me." Sean said as his claws retracted.

"I can tell." Derek said as he watched Sean fully shift back, and even out his breathing.

"Derek, I do apologize. It was a mistake. It won't happen again." Sean spoke sternly to Derek, looking at him with warm eyes. Derek only nodded in agreement, as they walked back into the house.

* * *

"Ah, so now that the entire pack is here, let's start with a simple exercise, shall we?" Peter said brightly.

"What? Now I have to exercise?! I was okay with the homework, but this is too much!" Scott groaned.

"No, Scott. Unless you just want to." Isaac said, laughing at Scott's idiocy.

Peter just looked at the two of them, then scanned over the entire pack as he spoke, "We each state out names, and ranks. That way the new wolves can match a face with a name and rank." Peter finished smiling.

"Sooooo, who starts?" Stiles spoke up from the bottom of the loveseat.

There was pure silence, everyone looked at each other. Seriously stage fright was not okay right now.

Derek grunted, "I'll start then." Clearing his throat, Derek started "Derek Hale, Alpha." His tone was proud. Truth is, Derek was proud to be pack leader, he was proud to have his own pack, he was proud of his title.

"Scott McCall, Beta."  
"Isaac Lahey, Beta."

"Stiles Stilinski, Human Beta." Sean smiled at Stiles.

"Jackson Whitamore, Beta."

"Peter Hale, former Alpha."

"What?" The entire pack turned to Peter, was that even a rank? "I'll explain later." Peter finished, rolling his eyes.

Everyone looked to Lydia. She wasn't yet pack, but she had been bitten even if she was immune, and her boyfriend was a wolf. After a short silence, Lydia took her stage. Clearing her throat and flipping her hair she spoke confidently, "Lydia Martin, Immune Human Beta." She finished with another hair flip, and a trademark Lydia smirk, earning a round of applause from the pack. She was so new, but spoke with such confidence only Lydia could pull off.

"Sean Brown, Mated Beta." Sean said smiling ear to ear.

"Michael Davis, Mated Alpha." The room went silent again, Mated Alpha. That meant Michael alone was as strong as Derek with his complete pack tied to him. Being mated was like an enhancement to all your abilities, times five. Sean was a Mated Beta, making him as strong as an Alpha. These were two wolves you didn't want to mess with. They could take on Derek and his pack, and walk away unscathed. They were dangerous.

"You two are mated?" Scott asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea, something wrong?" Mike asked, coolly.

"How'd it happen?" Lydia asked

"I stalked him for two years in high school, then he fell in love with me. The rest is history." Sean exclaimed as if he were stating a simple fact. The entire room soon erupted into laughter. Even Derek laughed, which Stiles did notice by the way.

"No, seriously" Lydia said, stifling a chuckle, "how'd you two, ya know. Get together."

Before Mike or even Sean could speak, the front door swung open, the pack turned in surprise. Erica, and Boyd fell onto the ground in front of them.

Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and Derek rushed to the front door to inspect them. They looked beat. They had bullet holes in their clothes, blood stained shirts, rips in their jeans, and look starved. They had been tortured.

"They aren't here." Erica breathed out.

"They let us go. We don't know why. They didn't say." Boyd spoke.

"It's time to start training." Mike said, looking into Derek's eyes. Derek knew that this new threat was one that was really going to challenge his pack. They would kill them if they had the chance.

Peter looked to Sean and Mike, "Erica Reyes, Boyd, Betas."

* * *

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW! LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO! I'M GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK! D:**_


	6. Memories Of A Past Life

_**Took me FOREVER and a day to write this, then ALL of eternity to type it! Gosh its long, but its worth it! The best chapter so far if i do say so myself. I'll try to be better with these updates. It will never be a month and a half between updates AGAIN. THAT I PROMISE! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The whole living room became in disarray. Mike and Sean ran outside, along with Derek to check the perimeter of Stiles' home. They risked their own safety and lives for two pack members they hadn't even bonded with, much less the entire pack. Scott and Isaac carries Boyd and Erica to the love seat and couch were they were once sprawled over. Lydia came rushing over to inspect them for bullet wounds. She had limited medical knowledge, but this wasn't out of her realm of knowledge. Jackson stood in shock, not sure what to do, but wanting to help. Peter guarded the door and windows awaiting the safe return of his nephew, Mike and Sean.

"I don't see any open wounds besides a few scratches." Lydia spoke, as she frantically searched over Boyd and Erica's bodies.

"Why aren't they moving, or awake?" Scott yelled

"Look at them McCall! They're probably exhausted!" Jackson yelled, from across the room.

"Will everyone just stop yelling?!" Stiles screamed over the frenzy of buzzing voices in his living room.

The room grew silent, there was a ringing sound in everyone's ears. Lydia continued to look over Boyd and Erica, making sure she didn't miss a single thing. Peter turned to look at Stiles. There was a reason he liked that boy so much, he asserted a certain dominance over the pack that not even Derek managed to have.

"Sorry Stilinski." Jackson quietly spoke.

"They just need to rest. They should be fine though." Lydia said, looking up at wolves surrounding her.

Derek seemed to materialize in front of them. No one noticed him walk in the house, or Mike and Sean for that matter following closely behind.

"Take them to the warehouse." Derek spoke through clenched teeth.

"In a safe, secure environment, like a home." Lydia said, eyeing Derek to make sure he understood exactly what she was saying.

"They can stay with us. We have extra bedrooms, and its safe and secure." Mike spoke up.

"Yea, it's no problem for us. We'll mask their scent with the strain of wolfsbane that we use, and line the rooms they stay in with mountain ash. The only way in or out will be the bedroom door." Sean said, as he stood beside his mate.

The pack looked at Sean and Mike. These two wolves they just met, would readily offer up their home to for another pack's injured betas. They had to be crazy or really generous.

"That's a really nice gesture, but I'll have to decline." Derek said sternly.

"Derek. What the HELL are you thinking?!" Stiles and Scott said in unison, "They're offering up a safe haven for Boyd and Erica, and you 'Decline'?!" Stiles was now yelling. "Are you mental?! You can't protect them like they can! Use your brain Derek!"

"I am! And what I say goes!" Derek yelled at Stiles, who only stood his ground, challenging his alpha.

"Derek, he's and alpha, and he's a beta. Both of them are mated, and not just mated but mated to each other. They offer a level of protection you can't." Peter said, almost as if he was pleading with his nephew.

Derek eyed the couple. They were new, he didn't know much about them. They stayed under the radar, and for good reason. He knew Peter was right, they did offer a level of protection he couldn't, nor could his pack.

"Fine." Derek said through clenched teeth

With that, Sean and Mike carried Boyd and Erica to their Jeep.

The pack soon started to disassemble and head home. Jackson apologized to Derek for his behavior earlier. Lydia hugged everyone, holding Derek longer as if to let him know things would be okay. Peter left without a word. Typical. Scott and Isaac took off together headed for Scott's house. Just as Derek was beginning to leave, Stiles grabbed his arm, "Derek, I know you want to be there for them." Stiles spoke softly, "You have to realize that you can't do this alone. They're hurt because you tried to this alone. Let us help you."

Derek turned to look at Stiles; His big brown eyes pleading with Derek to understand him. He clenched his jaw and released, "Stiles, you don't, no you won't understand. This is my pack, I can do this on my own."

"Which is exactly why Boyd, and Erica left you in the first place? You're too stubborn to see that you can't do this on your own." Stiles said condescendingly.

Derek left it at that, he didn't have time to try and prove his moot point. He knew everyone else was right. Derek felt like he was losing his pack all over again, just as he was beginning to regain it.

* * *

Stiles grabbed his towel as he stepped out the shower. He was mentally tired, and having a nice, long hot shower before bed would certainly ease him up a bit. Maybe then he could get some sleep. He hoped Derek would understand that everyone was trying to help him become a better alpha. He needed to grow, and trust more in his pack. Crawling into his bed, Stiles drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, staring at the beta mated as he made his way towards him.

"What? I'm seventeen and this is my senior year." Sean said, smiling at Scott.

"Hmph, so the mated beta is stalking again." Lydia said coming from her locker across the hall.

"I can tell that you and I are gonna be really good friends." Sean said with smirk looking Lydia in her green eyes.

"We'll see about that." Lydia swiftly turned the other direction, walking to meet up with Jackson so he could walk her to class. Sean could only smile.

"Well Scotty-boy, I guess I'll see you at lunch." Sean headed towards his first period class.

"Wait! Are they okay?" Scott looked genuinely worried.

"They're fine, Mike won't allow anything to happen to them. I can promise you that much." Sean smiled at Scott, reassuring him that they were okay.

* * *

Sean seemed to find all his classes easily for his first day, without the help of any of Derek's pack. He even had a couple classes with Derek's pack. How he managed a schedule like that is a mystery. Soon enough it would be lunch time.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm dying!" Sean exclaimed as he sat at the table with Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson.

"You'll really die if you eat the school food." Lydia said before taking a forkful of her salad she brought from home.

"It's not that bad." Scott countered.

"Dude, you'll eat anything!" Stiles said to his best friend.

Laughing, Scott could only agree. It was true that Scott would eat just about anything.

"So, Sean. Where are you from?" Jackson asked.

Looking a little uneasy, Sean answered brightly as always. "Well, I was born in a small town in Arkansas. My home pack was a bit nomadic. We never stayed in one spot for too long. After six years of constant moving, and constant growing of the pack we ended up in Dallas."

"Dallas, Texas? What's it like over there?" Isaac asked

"Uh, at first, it was big. But it's something you get used to. It's calm though." Sean started to smile again, but looked distant. "It's kinda like Beacon Hills. The part of Dallas I lived in anyway; Cedar Hill. They say it used to be a really small farming town. You would always see livestock no matter where you went. I remember my mom saying she had never been to a place where livestock where allowed in the city limits."

"Did it smell bad? The town I mean." Scott questioned.

"Haha, no, not really. The smell was pure, and fresh. It was like dirt, fresh cut grass, and a spring rain. Very earthy, it was great really. I loved it." Sean looked down, wiping a tear away. "Lots of open fields, and land to shift and run through. I would love it when the pack would get together, and the alphas would fully shift and we would just run. All of us betas shifted trying to keep up with our alphas. God it was so much fun." Sean looked up smiling at Derek's pack. "We didn't have a set destination. We let the wind take us and we just ran. We were wild and free. That's how we lived our lives."

Sean couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that rolled down his cheeks. He wasn't sobbing. There were only tears, and his sad smile. He struggled to wipe them back, grabbing a napkin off of the table to pat his cheeks dry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. It's okay. You don't have to tell us anymore." Scott said, looking into Sean's deep green eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I can keep going." Sean smiled. "Uh, I really loved it. The warm beam of the sun hitting my skin. The open fields. It was perfect. It was the haven my pack had been looking for. The entire pack loved it. My mom, dad, sister and brother, uncles, aunts, and cousins. We never wanted to leave."

The bell rang for the next class period. "I'll finish the story later. Come by my house after school." Sean smiled as he walked away from the pack and it's table.

"He really misses his home. You can see it in his eyes." Isaac spoke.

"Yea, I wonder what happened." Lydia said softly

* * *

The school day rolled on, soon enough the final bell rang.

Soon there were a line of cars at Sean and Mike's home. Lydia's little Toyota, Jackson's Porsche, Stiles' Jeep, Scott's beater, and Derek's Camaro.

"Okay Sean. Finish." Scott said a little to straightforward.

"Finish what?" Derek spoke up from the couch.

"Sean was telling us about his life back in Texas." Stiles said, grinning at Derek.

Derek nodded, and proceeded to start listening. He needed to know everything about this boy and his mate. His was bound to bring up something about the Alpha Pack, so Derek was all ears. The pack soon started to fill in all the empty seats in the living room. Taking up every space on the couch and floor.

"Alright, well what else do you want to hear?"

"School, love life, embarrassing moments, friends. Basically, everything." Stiles pointed out.

"Okay so I went to SouthLake High. Um, it was different., I was in the school band, uh Mike was on the football team. But I hadn't seen him until sophomore year. Freshmen year was fun, I had lots of friends. But I made a few enemies too." Sean said

"Okay, skip to sophomore year." Lydia said grinning at Sean.

"Okay then, so sophomore was the year I laid my eyes on this hunk of muscle named Mike." Sean said smiling widely ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around his mate and attempted to play wrestle him. "I kinda knew he was it for me. I could just feel it. It was the first Friday of the school year, which meant the first football game. Which just happened to be an away game. So band had to go to first lunch instead of last lunch. That's when I saw him sitting at a table with all the other football players. He was gorgeous." Sean said winking at Lydia.

"This is weird." Jackson said, looking a little sick.

"Shut up Jackson! It's interesting!" Lydia countered.

"I didn't notice Sean. At ALL." Mike said smiling as he kissed his mates cheek.

"Like literally it was as if I were invisible! It was actually quite frustrating." Sean said, playfully elbowing Mike in the ribs.

"My home life began to fall apart. The pack started to diminish, as there were too many of us and the Alpha Pack got involved. I also wasn't getting along with my mom. I was fighting with myself. I was losing who I was. I needed someone to ground me, to let me know I was just driving over a really rough patch of road."

"That's where Mike steps in?" Isaac said

"Sadly, I was still oblivious to that loser." Sean said with a smile, nudging his mate.

"What?!" How could you not notice him Mike?!" Stiles said, flailing his arms around, dumbfounded by Mike's oblivious ways.

Mike only shrugged and smiled.

"I actually took off and left my pack; my family. I needed air, space. I needed to run. So I did, and I just rand and ran. I ran till my heart almost gave out. I didn't even look back. When I was on the edge of death, and elderly couple saved me."

"You left your pack and went omega?" Derek asked, looking at Sean intently.

Looking down, clearly ashamed Sean answered, "Something like that."

"How long were you gone?" Jackson asked.

"Three months." Sean said, looking down at his palms. "The elderly couple just by luck and chance were old werewolves and took me in. They no longer had a pack. They made me feel safe. They taught me things my pack didn't. The main thing they were big on was fighting. At first I thought it was because they were old, and had no pack to protect them, so they fought to protect themselves. But it became much more imminent that it was more than just for protection when they told me I needed to know how to defend myself with or without a pack. They said, I needed to learn really quickly because it was going to be very handy soon."

"So, you're good in the ring I assume?" Peter stated

"Hey, I might look harmless, but looks can be deceiving." Sean winked at Peter.

"Junior year was going to start soon for Sean, and by that time I had finally noticed him." Mike said

"Took you forever and a day." Sean, playfully punching Mike.

"Sean had moved back into his pack, and I was preparing to leave mine."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"It was my senior year in the fall." Mike said

"Nothing would be able to prepare Mike and I for the events that would proceed to transpire." Sean said

"What do you mean? What happened?" Scott asked. The rest of the pack listened intently. Derek paying very close attention to the couple now.

"Mike's pack didn't get along well with my pack, but Mike and I had begun to date so they would just have to deal with it."

"What was so bad about that?" Jackson curiously asked.

"Well the wolves in us saw each other as perfect matches. We complemented each other quite well. Mike was basically brawns while I was brains."

"Ha-Ha very funny, more like Sean was more care free, and curious. While I on the other hand was more serious, less adventurous, and curious."

"So the wolves decided they wanted to be mated to each other. Never to be split apart, no matter what." Sean finished.

"It's not uncommon that two male wolves become mated. But when the two packs they come from do not get along and the Alpha sees it as a problem; they intervene." Mike stated.

"Wait, so the Alpha pack is like the Volturi from Twilight, for us?" Scott questioned, looking as puzzled as ever.

"Not really." Peter said from the corner of the room.

"So what happened?" Lydia asked

"The Alpha Pack had multiple meetings with us, and our packs. Sometimes they would corner one of us when we least expected them. They tried to assert their dominance over us, and get us to comply." Sean said

"We weren't having it. My pack told them, that even though they didn't like Sean's pack, they wanted me to be happy. The Alpha Pack tried to make them see what they saw. Two betas who had puppy love. The only thing was, our wolves decided this, not us alone." Mike spoke.

"Our packs started to grow resistant to the Alpha Pack. So much as ignoring them. We had been harassed for two months, over a mating of two wolves. I guess the Alpha Pack grew tired of us too."

"What happened then?" Derek questioned.

"They came for us." Mike said, looking Derek in the eyes.

"Mike and I were gone away from all the drama the Alpha Pack had caused. We went to complete the process of becoming mated. We wanted peace and quiet, but to also be in a place familiar to us. We went deep into the woods behind my pack's estate." Sean said

"We came back to a horrific sight. I knew something was up the closer we got to my home. I could sense it, I could smell it." Sean clenched his jaw and released them. "My home had been set on fire." Sean began to tear up.

"Sean's family had been locked in the house when they set it on fire. No one survived. My pack had been brutally massacred. It was made to look like a pack of wild animals attacked them. Truth is the Alpha pack IS a wild animals. My mother had been taken out first, then my two sisters, and my brother. They killed my father last. He fought hard for his life and everyone else's. He managed to kill two alphas. Sean's pack managed to kill three before they were-" Mike clenched his jaw.

"How do you know your dad was last to go?" Derek questioned.

"They filmed it." Sean spoke, whisper like, tears streaming down is cheeks.

The room fell silent. The soft sobs coming from Sean soon filled everyone's ears. Mike held his mate closely, as if the tighter he held him, the less he would cry. Mike was fighting back his own tears, the two mates fed off of each other. They needed each other., they had been through so much together that they became each other's rock. In times like this, reliving those horrible memories, they held each other to let one another know they weren't alone.

Stiles got up from where he sat on the couch and walked over to the loveseat with the two wolves holding each other. There wasn't much he could do, and he knew it but he still wanted to comfort them. Stiles hated seeing others in pain or agony. It just wasn't right. Stiles placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"We didn't have a choice." Mike spoke through broken words, "The Alphas, they came for us. We ran." Sean jumped in, "We couldn't stop. Mike didn't know he was an alpha, and I didn't know how strong mated betas were." Sean finished.

"How long have you been running?" Lydia asked.

"A year now." Mike looked up to the pack.

"How did you afford this place?" Jackson questioned

"The insurance, and our parents left everything to us. Money, and property on Mike's half." Sean said all too gloomily.

"It's a real tragedy. It honestly breaks my heart to hear it." Erica said, audibly fighting back tears and sobs as she walked down the stairs.

The entire pack, including Mike and Sean looked up at her. Boyd was following closely behind Erica. They made full recoveries. Their skin was glowing, Erica's hair was flowing and bouncing with every step she took. Boyd's muscles became more apparent through his shirt, he honestly looked intimidating.

"My condolences go out to you." Boyd said

"You said, there were five of the Alpha Pack left?" Erica questioned

"Yea, five survived." Mike said

"Well, they grew in size. They're up to ten now." Erica said

"But the group that intercepted up, there were only five of them." Boyd spoke.

"We need to know everything you know about them." Derek said, standing up.

"For now though, lets just be thankful they are alive and well." Mike said looking at Derek.

"We should just relax tonight." Stiles said, "Call in a pizza, grab some sodas, watch some movies. Lighten the mood, ya know?" Stiles finished with a smile, looking between Mike, Derek, and Sean.

"I feel like you guys need to be comforted." Lydia said, looking at Sean and Mike, who were both visibly saddened by their relived memories. "We're staying the night here." Lydia said smiling at the two wolves.

"Uh, no we aren't." Jackson spoke up

"All in favor of staying the night say 'Aye'." Stiles stated to the room.

"Aye!" the pack said in unison, with the exception of Derek and Jackson.

"Well majority rules, so we're staying the night as a pack." Stiles said, sticking his tongue out at Derek and Jackson.

"That's really sweet of you Lydia and Stiles." Sean said, smiling at the two masterminds.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia sarcastically questioned.

"Ha, nope. Not at all." Sean answered.

* * *

The remainder of the night was spent with the pack huddled up on couches and floors. Watching movies with Mean Girls being watched twice because Stiles actually like Gretchen, and thinks Lydia is Regina's real life counterpart. Mike and Sean were cuddled up fast asleep on the couch. Lydia and Jackson on the loveseat, Peter in the recliner, Boyd and Erica wrapped in each other on the floor in a pile of blankets. Isaac using Scott as a pillow and Derek and Stiles, half awake huddled next to each other at the foot of the couch.

Stiles not being a fan of silence leaned over to a sleepy Derek and whispered, "They all look so peaceful sleeping." Derek didn't speak. "It's like everyone has someone." Stiles said looking at the pack. "Where does that leave two bachelors like us?" Stiles asked, playfully elbowing the body next to him.

"Stiles."

"Yea?"

"Go to sleep." Derek said as he laid down into the pile of blankets beneath him, dragging Stiles down with him.

"I'm only sleep next to you out of convenience." Stiles whispers as he quickly drifted off to sleep next to the already snoring alpha.

* * *

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SUGGEST SOMETHING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WANT TO INLCUDE MY READERS ON THIS...SERIES? STORY? WHATEVER YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN ABOUT 3-5 DAYS :D HAPPY READING**_


	7. It's Just Breakfast

_**WHOOOO! NEW CHAPTER! LOL so i kept true to my promise and uploaded the next chapter way quicker than before. Derek is pretty OOC in this chapter but whateves. He's hard to write for me, as is Peter. **_

* * *

Derek awoke much later after the pack left in the morning, he only noticed they were gone when he no longer felt the warmth of the smaller body pressed up against him anymore. Mike and Sean were still fast asleep on the couch, and creepy uncle Peter had actually stayed the entire night and was still sleep in the same position as the night before.

* * *

Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Scott, and Isaac made it to school by fourth period. They all had to stop home, freshen up and change clothes. Knowing they would be late for school, they got together and had breakfast at iHop.

"If we're gonna be late might as well make it count." Stiles said.

"So last night was actually fun, ya know once we got passed all the tears and stuff." Jackson said as he finished his glass of orange juice.

"Wow, and not a hint of sarcasm." Stiles countered.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Look, I know I've been an ass, but I'm like you guys now."

"So you think you're automatically accepted as our friend now?!" Scott commented.

"McCall I don't need to explain myself. I'm just-" Jackson's eyes flashed blue.

"I think what Jackson is trying to say is; He likes being with you guys." Lydia said, clearly defending Jackson. No one knew what he was like in an angered state so it was probably for the best.

"Well that's good. He was going to be spending more time with us , whether he liked it or not." Erica said, turning her nose up at Jackson.

"Looks like we've got some atomicity." Boyd said, chuckling at the table.

"Hey guys don't mean to be a downer, but we need to get to school. It's almost fourth period and we finished our breakfast like twenty minutes ago." Isaac said looking between his pack with a shy, and timid smile.

The pack asked for their checks, and started to head to school. Erica and Boyd were a week behind so they needed to be at school as soon as possible, and Stiles was still nervous about running into someone that knew his dad.

* * *

Derek awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, freshly cut strawberries, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Hey sleepyhead." Sean whispered into Derek's ear, "We thought you and your uncle might want some breakfast. So Mike and I cooked for you guys." Sean finished smiling

Derek sat up to look Sean in the face, "Thanks but I'm going to pass." Derek answered.

"No you aren't. I didn't give you a choice." Sean said smiling at Derek and chuckling, "Your uncle is already at the table. You're eating here. No go to the table." Sean said as he shooed Derek to the kitchen table. Sean quickly planted a kiss on Mike's cheek. "I can't stay, already late for school. Bye!" Sean said waving to the two alphas and his mate in the kitchen as he swiftly left through the front door.

"Well he surely is something." Peter said before he took a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You can definitely say that again." Mike said agreeing with Peter.

"Great eggs by the way." Said Peter as he scoffed down another forkful of his delicious eggs.

"Thanks." Mike said with quick smile.

Derek sat the table, his plate already made with steaming hot food and a glass of orange juice. He eyed his uncle, Derek wouldn't admit it but he was actually glad to have breakfast. It had been a while since he had a home cooked breakfast, or even a home cooked anything for that matter. Derek reached for the bacon on his plate and took a bite.

"So I think we should discuss how to handle the Alpha Pack." Mike said.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked

"Well for starters they need training." Mike said just as he took a bite into his toast.

"You mean training to fight?" Derek questioned

"Well yes, and no. They need to learn how to run from the Alpha Pack." Mike said, looking between Derek and Peter.

"They aren't going to end up like you." Derek countered, eyes rimmed alpha red.

"That's not what I meant. The Alpha Pack has a certain strategy that they use, that seems to almost never fail." Mike answered coldly.

"What is it?" Derek asked

"There will always be one visible alpha in front of you when they get ready to attack, capture, whatever you name it. Then there are two other alphas hidden on each side of you. The other two alphas will always be above you, either behind you, or in front of you, sometimes its both." Mike answered as he reached for his glass of Milk.

"That is quite the strategy." Peter said, "How did you and your mate escape each time?" Peter questioned.

"We didn't always escape. The first few times, we were caught. We fought our way out each time. The next few times we purposely got ourselves caught so we could figure out their strategy. They differentiate between which Alphas are doing what." Mike scoffed down some eggs. "The two wolves we always noticed are Lexi, and Leslie. They are quick, powerful and smart. They are the only females we know of. They other three are male."

"Do you know anything about the males?" Derek questioned.

"Not really. We tried to avoid them the most since they are** THE** most powerful of the pack. One is really fast, and extremely powerful. I'm a big guy, and his hits always knock me to the ground. Avoid him at all cost. He has dark hair, brown eyes, and is visibly muscular. He's kinda cocky too."

"And the others?" Derek asked.

"They are usually hidden. They only get involved when it becomes too much to handle for the other three alphas." Mike answered.

"So what's the plan?" Derek questioned.

"For the training sessions, we'll mimic the Alpha Pack's strategy." Mike said matter of factly. "There's plenty of forest to train and practice in. You, Peter, Sean, Myself, and one of your betas will execute the first set of training." Mike spoke proudly.

"We are going to switch out the betas who execute this training program?" Peter asked.

"Of course each beta needs to experience what it's like to come under attack the way the alphas do. Erica and Boyd have an idea of what to expect, so that's actually a good thing." Mike said

"And fighting?" Derek asked, brooding as usual

"That'll be phase two. The training should last for around a month or so. They need to learn how to defend themselves. Not attack." Mike finished, looking directly at Derek.

"Sounds good. When do we start?" Derek asked

"Whenever you want." Mike finished.

"Tomorrow, my house." Derek said with confidence.

The three alphas finished their breakfast, and talked more about the Alpha Pack, what to expect and how to avoid them at all cost until it was absolutely necessary to deal with them. Derek and Peter told Mike more about the pack, and how each one came to be. Everyone was thinking about the training plan. Derek was curious to see how it would play out, as was Peter. Mike hoped he would be able to recreate it down to a tee, after all he and his mate had encountered the Alpha Pack numerous times.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Please leave a review, any feedback is welcome. I would really like some input on how to convey Derek and Peter's new attitude better in my fanfic. So yea...also since this chapter was basically just the Alphas talking, what do you think the next chapter should focus on? I kinda wanna write some Stiles and Sean talking scences or even Sean and Derek. After all this fanfic is about defeating the Alpha Pack and Sean and Mike helping Stiles and Derek get together. **_


	8. Too Much

_**Alright I'm late on this im well aware. Not my best writing. Starts off strong but i just couldn't end this chapter right...sorry for the delay. **_

* * *

"Okay Derek you're the center piece!" Sean yelled across the open forest ground.

"Scott, you're the target!" Mike chimed in

"Erica, Boyd, you're on both sides of Scott!" Derek yelled to his betas

"Peter, Mike, you're our birds!" yelled Sean as he signaled to the trees with a smile.

The pack members ran to their respective positions, while Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles and Sean sat on the sidelines, watching intently.

"So, what do I do?" Scott yelled to Sean

"Act like you're just going for a stroll in the woods or something, and you see the Alpha. The rest will happen naturally." Sean called out to Scott.

"Okay so act normal?" Scott yelled looking puzzled

"Yes!" the Pack yelled in unison

Scott began to relax, "act normal" he thought, he was trying to block the wolf out. Trying to gain the sense of being surprised, Scott took a deep breath, and ran out of sight in the opposite direction of the entire pack.

"What's he doing?" Stiles asked

"Shhhh, he's preparing." Sean answered in a whisper

"But he just ran away!" Stiles loudly whispered

"Listen. He's not too far away. Now look at Derek. He's already getting prepared to attack. Look at how he's starting to crouch." Sean whispered, watching and listening to the forest around him. "Here he comes."

Scott shot out the bushes, running full speed. Scott came to a quick stop, staring at Derek; who was clearly ready to attack. Scott inched forward slowly, checking his surroundings for any other wolves. He tried to listen to the other pack member's heartbeats since he couldn't see them. There was nothing. Scott would try to scent them out next. Closing his eyes for a brief second was all it took and Derek was on top of him. Scott was pinned on his back. Scott quickly and powerfully kicked Derek off of him, and began to run only to be bomb rushed from his left side. It was a swift and powerful move, only managing to knock him off of his balance. Then came a big powerful blow from is right, sending him straight to the ground.

"That actually looks like it hurts." Jackson commented

"Oh trust me, it does." Sean said

"Scott looks hurt." Lydia said softly

"Nah, he's fine. Don't forget, he's a wolf. The most painful hit he received came from a beta. He's fine. Now if that had been a hit from an alpha, well we'd better pray." Sean said.

Scott writhed in pain for a quick second, and then sprung up. It _**had**_ been a hard blow, but he really was fine. Soon Scott realized he was surrounded by three wolves. Erica was to his left, Boyd was on his right, and Derek was in front of him. His first instinct was to fight; to stand his ground and defend himself. Scott threw a quick punch to Derek's jaw, only to be grabbed by Boyd.

"Seriously?!" Scott yelled

Derek punched Scott in the stomach. Scott crumbled to the ground. He laid there longer than he needed to. Scott grabbed Erica's foot and flipped her to the ground, then started to run on all fours, stopped once again but by two very different wolves. Michael and Peter fell from the trees and onto Scott.

"Seriously?! What the hell!?" Scott exclaimed

Derek, Erica, and Boyd made their way to Peter and Michael, boxing Scott in. There was no where for Scott to run. Fighting his way out became a distant little dream. Scott was trapped. This is how the Alpha pack got you. This was their strategy. It was flawless really, unless you had more than one wolf trapped. Scott just looked at all the faces and bodies around him. There was no way out. There was nothing he could do.

"Alright that's it!" Sean yelled, seeing that Scott was becoming visibly frustrated.

The six wolves started walking towards the burnt out hulk of a house. Scott visibly pissed at his defeat, Derek looking satisfied, Erica and Boyd just smiled, Peter looking as nonchalant as ever and Mike looking relatively calm.

"How'd you like that Scott?" Sean asked with a sly smile

"I hated it." Scott said with an attitude.

"Is that really how the Alpha Pack moves, and attacks?" Scott asked

"Yea, it sucks right." Erica spoke up

"You can say that again. Like there was no way for me to even escape once Mike and Peter came out of the trees." Scott said as he grabbed a water bottle from the porch.

"Well, the good thing is next time you'll have back up, so when you do get in a jam like that you can quickly get out." Mike answered

"Just make sure you and your partner in crime aren't tired and hungry, because if you are. You'll end up the same." Erica said winking at Scott.

"Boyd must not have posed a big enough threat." Stiles said chuckling

"Must not have." Boyd said laughing

It was nice that Boyd and Erica could joke about being captured by the Alpha Pack. It was a traumatizing event for them, and they only recovered from it days prior to training. They were a resilient duo. Erica and Boyd complimented each other nicely, and surviving the Alpha Pack together had brought them even closer.

"Derek, what's that symbol on your door?" Isaac asked as he walked closer to the door

"It's the Alpha Pack's symbol. They put it there the night Jackson completed his transformation to a wolf." Derek answered

Isaac touched the symbol that was carved deeply into the door.

"They made one in my backyard." Stiles spoke up "They practically burned it into the grass." Stiles said softly

Derek looked at his pack then to Stiles. Derek thought back to the night. He knew he couldn't protect Stiles like he needed to. He knows that he still can't protect Stiles like he should be able to.

"I'll be back." Was all Derek said before he disappeared into the trees.

"That's pretty normal." Stiles said looking at Mike and Sean. "Though he usually leaves without a word, so this means he's making progress in his social skills." Stiles said

"So I take it you and Derek spend a lot of time together?" Sean said looking curiously at Stiles

The whole pack turned to look at Stiles and Sean. Seriously that was not something Sean should've asked in front of the pack. The pack is full of teenagers, and teenagers like to gossip. C'mon Sean, not the time or place!

"Can we like go for a quick walk or something?" Stiles said noticing the pack's curious eyes.

Sean took quick notice and nodded.

"So you and Derek?" Sean looked at Stiles as they continued to walk with no direction

"What about me and Derek?" Stiles questioned raising an eyebrow up at Sean

"You guys spend time together right? Like more time together than the other pack mates?" Sean said with a smile

"Well yea if you being trapped together all the time counts." Stiles said sarcastically

"Oh do tell, young sir!" Sean exclaimed

Stifling a laugh Stiles started to talk, "Okay back when creepy uncle Peter was crazy uncle Peter, Scott and I told the police that Derek was a sick and twisted murderer. Then somehow I ended up hiding Derek in my room. I also was stuck with him for a whole night as he nearly died from a wolfsbane bullet."

Sean looked at Stiles curiously but began to question the sanity of Stiles and Scott. Why would they accuse Derek of murder and then join his pack? So Sean just had to pop the question, "Why did you and Scott accuse Derek of murder?" Sean asked

"Uh you know, found a dead body, by his house, well buried in his yard. It only made sense back then! Turns out though, she was his sister, and crazy uncle Peter had killed her to become the alpha. It's complicated." Stiles said

"Okay we'll just save that story for another time then." Sean said with a weak smile

"So anyways Derek is an emotionally constipated wolf, with lots of man pain." Stiles said looking up to the clouds above him.

"But you like him though." Sean said grinning.

Sean was good at getting the details he needed he could be very subtle with what he wanted, but for some reason he thought that coming head on and straight forward would be better than beating around the bush with Stiles. After all Sean had been playing cupid since middle school, he knew what he was doing.

"What?!" Stiles yelled with flailing arms. "No! Well yea! But only as…Wait! No!" Stiles yelled

"Well look at it this way. Derek is your alpha and he's going to protect you no matter what. You should see it like that. He'd do anything to protect his pack and you. He's also fond of you, even if he doesn't show it. Trust me." Sean said winking at Stiles

"Never thought of it like that before." Stiles spoke softly

"So you two kiss yet?" Sean questioned

"What?! NO! I'm the Virgin Mary!" Stiles yelled "And I like Lydia! Not Derek!" Stiles exclaimed again

"C'mon Stiles it's just me and you right now. You can tell me." Sean said looking seriously at Stiles

"Derek isn't hard on the eyes, if that's what you're asking. But yea, I kinda like him." Stiles reluctantly said.

"Haha good, now this will stay between you and I." Sean said

The two started back towards the house, where the rest of the pack had been. Once they reached the house, they noticed Derek still hadn't arrived back yet. Mike was going over how exactly the Alpha Pack strategy works with the remainder of the pack members.

"Mike can I talk to you for a bit?" Sean asked his mate

"Sure." Mike said as he walked away from his task. "Lydia just continue where I left off I guess. I know you can handle it." Mike said to Lydia as he made his way to Sean

"So I just talked to Stiles about Derek." Sean said smiling

"Okay. Wait, no! I told you no playing cupid!" Mike quietly exclaimed

"Too late! You should know how I am by now! I hardly ever listen when I see two people madly in love with each other, but can't quite display their unrequited love for each other yet!" Sean replied back to Mike

"They aren't madly in love!" Mike whispered!

"Okay whatever! Stiles thinks Derek is unbelievably hot, so go work with that!" Sean said

"Are you sure about this?" Mike questioned his mate. "I mean Derek is all hard and cold. Closed off ya' know. But Stiles, he's open, happy, and easy to read and warm. They just seem like polar opposites." Mike started looking into his mate's eyes.

"Look I know they seem like an unlikely pair, but look at us. You're like macho manly, while I'm more feminine, and pretty boy like. Opposites attract ya know." Sean said smiling at his mate.

"Yes, but they aren't us. Derek doesn't seem to show much interest in anything Stiles related."

"Michael, I see you as my protector and strong arm. I would do _**ANYTHING **_for you. You know that. Derek possesses qualities like that. I can tell he's driven. I want him to be driven to always want to protect Stiles. I want Stiles to be able to say he would do anything for Derek. I want what we have, for them." Sean said, staring into his mate's brown eyes.

"You may want those things, but they may not." Mike said softly to Sean

"They will." Sean said

"How can you be so sure?" Mike questioned

"Do you really have to ask that? Mike trust me please. I'm telling you, that they belong together. Its like got to be written in stone somewhere. We just have to bring them closer together. And to my understanding Stiles and Derek already spend a lot of time together." Sean said to his mate

"Alright, look I'll help you, help them. I really hope you're doing the right thing." Mike said walking away from his mate

Sean walked back to Stiles so they could continue talking. He honestly didn't understand Michael sometimes. It was like he was all for one thing, then for the complete opposite the next.

"What was that about? Mike looks little upset." Stiles asked

"Nothing really, he'll get over it." Sean said lightly then flashed a quick smile to Stiles

"So this whole Alpha Pack thing, they're really dangerous." Stiles said

"Yea, you already know what happened to me and Mike's pack. They aren't to be messed with, but they already attacked your pack. We're here to help I guess." Sean said

"That whole strategy they got going is pretty extreme." Stiles said

"True, but Mike and I have survived it various times, so I see no reason why you guys wouldn't." Sean said smiling

"I wanna be in Scott's place next time. I mean the next training run." Stiles said quietly "They've already been to my house, it's only fair if I know what I'm truly up against, as a human." Stiles finished

"I see no problem with that." Sean said looking at Stiles

"No, I don't want you to train with us." Derek said from behind Sean, "Not like that, it's too dangerous." Derek finished

"Yea but _**EVERYTHING **_I do wolf related is 'too dangerous'! Derek I want to do this." Stiles exclaimed to the wolf, now in front of him.

"This is too dangerous Stiles! You'll get hurt! Did you see Scott out there?!" Derek exclaimed

"I'm _**NOT **_Scott! Derek I may be human, and the weakest of the pack by default but I _**WANT **_to do this!" Stiles yelled

"The answer is no! I'm your alpha don't try and challenge that answer either!" Derek yelled back

The pack stared at the two in astonishment. Seriously though, what the hell was Derek's problem? It was just a simple training exercise. The wolves would go easy on Stiles, after all Stiles just wanted to know what it was like to be in the situation Boyd and Erica, and Sean and Michael, and now Scott had all experienced. The whole pack was going to go through the training exercise so why couldn't Stiles? He was pack right?

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Michael said to the pack, "Let's all go home and relax a bit. We've been out here for a while."

"Yea it's getting late." Lydia said

"I've got homework to finish." Scott said

"Scott, you aren't even going to touch you backpack tonight." Isaac said laughing

"Hey Derek, can I speak with you?" Mike questioned

"What is it?" Derek asked coldly

"In private maybe?" Mike answered

Derek and Mike made their way to the black Jeep that he and Sean arrived in.

"Hey so umm, about Stiles-"

"What about him?" Derek asked shooting Mike a cold look

"What do you think about him?" Mike questioned

"He's annoying, weak, and he's a teenager." Derek answered giving Mike a blank stare, "What do you want me to say?"

"Uh nothing, it's just-" Mike was at a loss of words, "Are the training exercises really too much for him? I mean I get that he's human, but he isn't that weak. He looks smart, and he could really use the practice." Mike finished, proud of himself that he found the words he was looking for.

"If Stiles were to get hurt do you know who would immediately be blamed? Me. Do you know who his father is? He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. You know Stiles and Scott accused me of murdering my sister? I'm not trying to get caught up like that again. Do you understand?" Derek said sternly

"Okay I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mike said, "Stiles still needs to train though." Mike finished

"Not with us." Derek said coldly as he exited the Jeep

Mike let out a big sigh, "Well that was a bust."

Sean climbed into the Jeep

"So how'd it go?" Sean asked curiously

"You're better at this than I am." Mike answered back

"Well, tell you what. You talk to Stiles from now on, and I handle Derek. Occasionally helping you out with Stiles. Sound good?" Sean said lightly

"That would probably be better." Mike spoke

"So tomorrow after school I'll be with Derek." Sean said

"I really don't want you to do this, but okay." Mike answered

* * *

_**As you can tell, the ending to this chapter was lack luster (IMO) and Stiles is like way OOC, kinda left you guys at a cliff hanger...i'm just really tired right now lol not of writing but of my actual life lol. It's busy, I'm just trying to graduate from high school. it's my senior year, it's getting really busy :/**_


	9. I Can Take Care of Myself

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. This is just a filler chapter but im sure you'll LOVE this chapter. I actually wrote this "chapter" almost a year ago. Finally i can implement my work. LOL anyways this is just a filler, the big chapter is coming next! I just needed more time. Hopfully you guys will really enjoy this. I actually came up with the idea for this idea from Dylan's youtube channel. If you've seen the video then you'll probably love this! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Stiles walks into his room, and just plops on his bed face first. He's physically beat; even though Derek doesn't want him to train with the pack, that didn't stop the pack from training with him. Sean, Mike, and Peter have been training with Stiles harder than they do with Derek and the rest of the pack. They are aware of how fragile and weak Stiles really is compared to wolves, so Stiles by default has to train twice as hard and long as the rest of the pack. Training has been basically nonstop for Stiles. There's a training session in the morning once every three days, once in the afternoon every two days, and then everyday after school, plus pack training. But pack training for Stiles is basically his break time.

Stiles groans on his bed as he turns over on to his back, "I just want to take a long, hot, bath, forever." Stiles spoke into his silent room.

Stiles spotted his digital camera across the room on his bookshelf. Stiles remembers how he and Scott use to make videos from time to time and upload them to youtube. Stiles picks up his camera and smiles.

Stiles rummaged through his closet, and puts on one of Allison's shirts. A red V-neck, that Stile's managed to get dirty by spewing mud all over Allison when his Jeep was stuck at Derek's house one rainy night. He'd forgotten to give it back after he washed it.

"I really hope I don't rip this." Stiles said as he sat down at his desk, setting up the camera.

Stiles opend up his macbook and searched for a song on youtube, until he found the perfect song to lip sync to.

_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**__**  
**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**__**  
**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**__**  
**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**__**  
**_

_**I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**__**  
**_

_**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**_

_**If you want my future, forget my past**__**  
**_

_**If you wanna get with me, better make it fast**__**  
**_

_**Now don't go wasting~**_

Stiles had only been thirty seconds into his amazing lip syncing video before Derek ruined it with his **_amazing_** laughter.

Stiles quickly spun around, "Derek!?" Stiles looks as confused and embarrassed as ever.

"Wha- How? _**WHY!?**_" Stiles yells as he looks at Derek, dying of laughter on his bed.

Derek tries to regain his composure as quickly as Stiles starts to get over his embarrassment. Stiles' favorite alpha/sourwolf was laughing at him and honestly Stiles was glad he could make Derek laugh. It was something he didn't want to end. Sean and Mike had actually been playing cupid in the last month and half while the pack was training. Derek started to genuinely care about Stiles and his wellbeing.

Derek was even starting to get a bit jealous when people were getting to close to Stiles or spending to much time with him; courtesy of Sean, who is amazing at playing cupid.

Derek cleared his throat, "I was um, just checking on you."

"Uh huh, so you say." Stiles says eyeing Derek

"I did, the Alpha Pack have made themselves known. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Derek finished, looking at Stiles then to the ground.

Stiles walked over to his bed, then crawled on top on his bed and onto Derek, "Awe, the big bad Alpha cares about the puny human. Gonna spend the night again?" Stiles teased

Derek looked into Stiles eyes, who kinda had him pinned on his bed. "Who taught you how to pin people down?" Derek asked confusedly

"Mmm, the internet?" Stiles foolishly answered

Derek looked into Stiles eyes, and quickly flipped the tables and pinned Stiles down.

"Is the Alpha trying to intimidate me?" Stiles questioned as he went for Derek's pressure point in his neck.

"Owww! Okay **STOP! **That _actually_ hurts Stiles!" Derek said as he released the boy.

"Derek I can take care of myself now, ya know." Stiles said as he sat up, "But you can still spend the night." Stiles finished smiling at Derek

Derek just looked at Stiles then stripped to just his boxer briefs and climbed into Stiles' bed.

"Well?" Derek said as he looked at Stiles, who looked at Derek in disbelief of what just happened.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower first." Stiles said in a quick breath

Stiles was back almost as quickly as he was gone. Derek was already fast asleep, comfortable in his bed. Stiles slipped into his bed, and felt Derek's arm wrap around him. Derek was soon cuddled up and nuzzling Stiles' neck. Stiles actually didn't disapprove. He was aware of what Mike and Sean had been doing, courtesy of Lydia, and actually was happy. He was sure the sourwolf was happy too, even if he didn't know he was being paired up with an awkward teenager.

* * *

_**What do you think? Pretty good huh? :D I know there's like a massive time jump from the last chapter lol. I just couldn't write everything Mike and Sean were doing bit by bit, or the pack training. I ready to get the Alpha Pack in there. So look out for next chapter!**_


	10. Is this it?

_**Sorry for such a late update. Good news I graduated high school lol yay! Anyways I lost my note book where i write all my fanfic at. But i found it! So here's the new chapter that I thought I lost forever! As you guys know, season three started and Erica is dead. Not in my fanic though :D and Jackson is still here! yaaay! Also I adapted my story a bit to fit the alpha pack of season 3. Which i need to catch up on..ENJOY! **_

* * *

Stiles and Sean walked into the school together from the parking lot just as they had been doing for a little over a month now. They had become really good friends since training started. Sean could never replace Scott for Stiles. Sean was just happy to have a person like Stiles in his life, Stiles was constantly making him happy and looking at the bright side of things.

"So it comes to my attention now, that you and Derek are becoming a 'thing'." Sean said as he gave Stiles a sly smile.

"Well, you're making sure we become a 'thing' aren't you?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't love what's been happening!" Sean exclaimed as he and Stiles walked to their lockers.

"Well, yea, but-"was all Stiles said before Principle Palmer cut him off.

"Mr. Brown, you're needed in the office." said Principle Palmer as he stood in between Stiles and Sean.

"Okay, uhh sure. But for what?" Sean questioned. He became uneasy; he had purposely made sure he hadn't made a name for himself.

"We will ask questions later, but for now just come along." Principle Palmer said as he looked at Sean.

"Is this about me parking my Jeep in your spot after I went mudding? I swear I'm sorry! I was late for school and it was the first spot I saw!" Sean exclaimed

"What? No. Wait! That was _**YOU**_?! You know what never mind, all of that is irrelevant and in the past now." Principle Palmer said as he neared the office.

Sean turned around to see if Stiles had followed him. Sean had a bad feeling in his gut, and that's when the wolf in him started to tell him to run. The wolf inside was cowering in fear and desperately trying to get away, as they neared the office. As Sean, Principle Palmer, and Stiles approached the office, Sean saw them. It was the Alpha Pack. They'd come for him. They got him where he was most vulnerable. The Alpha Pack knew he wouldn't fight them at school, much less wolf out. Stiles sat outside the principle's office, he sat in a chair closet to the office and he could see what was going on through the blinds.

"I've got good news Sean, your family in Colorado found out what happened to your family and they've come to get you." Principle Palmer said to Sean, looking quite nervous.

"My family from Colorado? I don't have family there." Sean said as he looked at the pack of wolves in front of him.

"Sean, you remember us right?" Lexi said as she looked at Sean.

"We use to visit all the time when we were younger!" Leslie said as she stared deep into Sean's green eyes.

"Yea, uh, how could I forget? I remember now, Lexi and Leslie, right?" Sean said uneasily as he looked between the two wolves. He was clearly intimidated.

Stiles looked at Sean and back to the pack of wolves as they spoke to one another. Stiles could see the fear in Sean's eyes as he stood before the five alphas. Two females and three males.

* * *

_**Stiles to Derek **_

**8:50am **

**They're here! They have Sean!**

* * *

Stiles stood frozen in fear as he watched what was unfolding in front of him. The Alpha Pack began to leave the principle's office along with Sean. Sean Flashed a quick look of fear and desperation to Stiles. He tried to smile but, Sean knew he wouldn't be back to see Stiles or his mate ever again.

"Wait Sean! Where are you going?! First period is about to start!" Stiles exclaimed as he ran up to Sean.

Sean looked at Stiles and to the Alpha Pack. Sean had never been more afraid of them until now. He could see his imamate death when he looked at them.

"My family from Colorado just got news of what happened in Texas to my family. They came to get me." Sean said as he tried to smile

Stiles knew this was goodbye. Sean had told so much to Stiles about the Alpha pack that he knew this time was going to be the last time and the final time they caught Sean.

"I'll let Michael know." Stiles said as he tried containing his feelings.

"Do that! Do it now!" Sean looked into Stile's eyes "Tell him they came." Sean said and flashed a quick smile filled with hope.

"Will that really be necessary Sean?" Said Allen. Allen was a tall handsome Alpha. He was visibly muscular, and looked like he might have a temper. He looked threatening, calm, cool and mean all at the same time.

"Yes, it will." Sean said firmly as he looked Allen in the eyes. "He's my everything. He's all I got left." Sean's wolf was cowered in fear but the sheer thought of Michael calmed him and gave him the hope he needed.

"Okay no problem then." Said Allen as he nodded to Lexi and Leslie, and entered the hallway.

* * *

_**Stiles to Derek**_

**8:53am**

**Derek! WAKE UP! Get Michael! The Alpha Pack has Sean!**

_**Stiles to Michael**_

**Mike, the Alpha Pack came. They said they were Sean's family from Colorado and they have him. They took him with them. I don't know where they're going.**

* * *

The rest of the morning was filled with chaos. Derek was first to show up to the school, followed by Mike. The pack scrambled together trying to think of any places where they could be taking Sean. No one really knew where to start looking. Derek and Mike had fully wolfed out and ran all over Beacon Hills searching for a scent, a trail, a clue, anything that would help them. They had nothing. Michael grew increasingly frustrated, angry, and desperate.

"We'll get him back Mike." Lydia said as she held Mike's hand and looked him in the eyes.

At this point Mike couldn't even speak. He just wanted to howl and run until he found his mate. The entire pack had been wrecking their minds to figure out where the Alpha Pack was. They had one last resort.

"Who is the one person you know, that hunts us for a living?" Peter questioned

The entire pack looked up at Peter stunned with silence. Surely Peter wasn't suggesting that they use the Argents to get Sean back.

"The Argents aren't going to help us. Not after what happened." Scott answered

"That's our last option, and they have the best chance of finding the Alpha Pack and Sean." Derek said as he looked to Scott.

"We need to go now then. It's been five hours since Sean was taken by the Alpha Pack." Derek spoke

"That's more than enough time for them to have killed him." Mike said ever so coldly and gravely. His voice was shaken and his heart was broken.

The pack looked to Mike, he was literally a wreck. It could be seen through his eyes, heard in his voice, and felt in his spirit. He had come to accept that Sean may very well be dead. He wanted revenge now, to avenge his mate, and their families. He wanted the Alpha Pack **gone**; for good. This would be the absolute last time they ever killed.

Mike stormed out of Derek's burnt out husk of a house, and to the black Jeep he shared with his mate. The pack could hear the big V8 engine in the Jeep rumble to life followed by loud revs and the sound of dirt being kicked up as the Jeep sped off. Mike was headed for the Argent's house.

"Someone needs to follow him!" Lydia yelled.

Derek grabbed the keys to Stiles' Jeep from Stiles' hands and ran for the little blue Jeep with Stiles following quickly behind.

"Hey sourwolf! My Jeep isn't as refined and quick handling as Mike and Sean's. Slow down before you kill us. Well me since I can't heal." Stiles said as he held on to dear life as Derek sped through the trees, bushes and dirt desperately trying to catch the black Jeep that seemed to have disappeared.

"You know this wouldn't be a problem or necessary if you would just take the bite." Derek said as he looked to Stiles and back to the dirt trail.

"I've given it some thought." Stiles answered coolly

Derek became a bit stiff, did Stiles really just tell Derek he thought about becoming a wolf, and shrug it off as something not important? Did Stiles really want the bite? Had he really been considering it or was he just playing mind games with Derek? He knew how much Derek wanted him to be a wolf. He knew that would seal the deal for Derek and him.

"So you _**would**_ take the bite?" Derek questioned as he slung the jeep around another corner, nearly flipping it.

"SERIOUSLY DEREK! This isn't your fancy Camaro! Slow down! Sheesh. And Yea I would, but I don't need it." Stiles exclaimed to Derek as he gripped his seatbelt even tighter.

Derek reached for Stiles' hand, "Watch out Derek!" Stiles yelled as Derek swerved onto the rode, cutting off a car and nearly flipping the Jeep _**again**_.

Derek just mashed the throttle, the Jeep screamed as if it were in agony and it's death was near. The Jeep picked up speed and continued to howl ever so loudly; causing worry in Stiles.

"Derek uh this is my only car, and I've _**NEVER **_heard those sounds come from it before." Stiles said uneasily.

Derek let up on the throttle and the Jeep seemed to greatly appreciate that as the howling had stopped. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and held it tightly, catching Stiles off guard.  
"I've got us. We aren't gonna go careening off some cliff in your little blue Jeep. Sorry if I scared you." Derek said as he looked Stiles in the eyes. He genuinely meant what he said.

Derek felt something strange in the pit of his stomach, a feeling almost similar to what he felt with Kate Argent. Except this feeling was much stronger, and his wolf didn't oppose to it. Derek let go of Stiles' hand and focused on the road in front of them. Soon they saw the glossy black Jeep in front of the Argent's house. Mike was already standing at the front door talking to Mr. Argent.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't help you. I just can't." Mr. Argent said as he began to close his door.

"My mate, they have him and it may already be too late. They already took my family from me. He was all I had left. Please, you don't have to fight; just, just take me to them. That's all I ask." Mike pleaded

"This one of yours Derek?" Mr. Argent asked, as Stiles and Derek walked to the front door.

"He's with me, yes." Derek answered.

"Is he apart of your pack is what I meant." Argent looked to Derek again

Derek looked to Mike and back to Mr. Argent, "Yea, he is." Derek answered firmly.

"You know I can't help you. Not after what you did." Mr. Argent answered

"I shouldn't be here after what your dad did to my pack and this town, but here I am." Derek fired back.

"Let's save the sob stories for later. We are trying to save a life here, and possibly a large majority of this town." Stiles fired, looking at his Alpha and Mr. Argent. "You helping us or not?" Stiles questioned.

"I'll grab my stuff." Mr. Argent spoke coldly as he looked at Stiles.

"That was nice, but keep your mouth shut next time." Derek said as he looked at Stiles.

"Seriously? I just saved your ass. You need to be praising me right now." Stiles said as he looked to Derek.

The rest of the pack soon showed up to the Argent home. Ready to soak up whatever information Mr. Argent had to tell them about the Alpha Pack and where they might be. This was not only their lives but Sean's as well.

Allison descended from the stairs, "I can hear you guys in my room. I told Scott no more, supernatural things, but, I can't right now. I'll grab my bow and wolfsbane laced arrows." Allison said firmly as she went to the garage to gather her things.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." Erica said

"We've come in contact with the Alpha Pack plenty of times before. They like abandoned buildings. But not your average abandoned buildings. They like the buildings where you wouldn't even think to look. Banks, Hospitals, Schools, Offices, stuff like that." Mr. Argent said as he looked to the pack.

"Wait banks? There's an abandoned bank not too far from here. We completely passed that one up." Peter said

"They've been right in plain sight." Isaac said

* * *

**_Such a good chapter, no? Lots of action in the next one! I can't wait to upload it! Anyways hope you guys liked this one! I finally got the cliff hanger right lol_**


End file.
